User talk:Briggs1
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:Briggs1 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 14:59, July 19, 2011 Fair Winds Making a gallery for your famed Hey Briggs. Just some advice, if you want to make your famed and legendary loot pics look nicer you should make a gallery. A gallery will let you have a lot of smaller photos to take up less space, but when you click on them they will be full sized. Also you can make the pics spaced equally with multiple columns and captions. Also a gallery just looks a lot nicer than a ton of separate photos. To make a gallery edit your profile then click on the icon next to the "add a photo" it looks like three photos together. Click on this and then select "create a gallery" from there you can add your photos and change how they are spaced and sized. Good luck! - Leon dreadpratt 21:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem ;) - Leon dreadpratt 11:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Belt ﻿Hi, Briggs. Well, here is a brief summary of how to make a weapon belt picture. (I'll make a guide ASAP). First, arrange your weapons in an order that you like them, Second, take a screenshot of your weapon belt. After that, paste the screen into a blank powerpoint slide. Then, crop out the rest of the picture so just the weapons remain. Next, take screens of all of the weapon cards (or you can just copy the cards off the wiki). One at a time, crop the cards so that only the names and weapon identification remain (Seven seas Cutlass, Famed Cutlass). The first weapon card you crop is your model. (Make sure to make the names small so you can fit all 35). Next, repeat screening and cropping the cards until they're all the same size as your model. Then, you arrange the names to correspond with the pictures. ( I like to put the names of the weapons on the outside of the picture at the top, and work my way down. For example, if a weapon is in the first slot in a row, I'll put the cropped card above the cropped card of the SECOND weapon in that row, and so on.) When you've arranged the cards, it is time to draw the lines. All you have to do for this step is draw a line from the cropped weapon card to the correct weapon picture. Be sure to color the lines accordingly. Ex. Famed = blue lines. Good Luck and I hope this isn't too confusing. Lol Capt Shruikan 20:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) NP :) Capt Shruikan 14:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Test Sig :) meet up Hey Briggs, dont know if u have ever heard of me but im Matthew McMalley i was wondering if u wanted to loot sometime. Sadly i now have basic access :( :( anyways just leave me a message. cya MM&WB 12:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Weapon Belt The labeled inventory pictuers are made by individual users, it isn't anything we have here on the wiki. The pictures can be made by using a photo editing program. NickyTalk Signatures If you edit this entry and click the source button, you'll see the code for my signature. Try changing the font name and the color codes and see what you like. I just looked at different signature codes and changed aspects to fit what I like, like size, color, font, link to talk page, etc. Good luck. NickyTalk If you do not have a photo editing program, you can view some color codes here: http://html-color-codes.info/ meet up How about today August 9th. 1:00pm Eastern time at the padres fishmaster. Whooops forgot the server how bout Cortola padres fishmaster today at 1 pm eastern time. MM&WB 12:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Wiki Thanks for asking and yes i love my wiki! Its so cool to post my famed items and talk to other pirates about their finds on pirates! Thanks for all of the help! Zach1 16:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) /* meet up */ So sorry i cant make it at 6:00 i have to get football equiptment then i have to go to my sisters open house. message me back with another time that works for u So Sorry MM&WB 16:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Today and if so yes but ill barely have time so ill have to friend then leave right then. so Cortola Padres fishing guy 3:00 pm eastern????? MM&WB 18:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB yup BriggsTalk 20:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) thx briggs Hey Briggs its Billy thx for helping with templates.Billy Pugshout 18:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Belt Briggs i would like to know how to get the picture of your wepon belt on your wall? ZachTalk 19:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Briggs it's Billy, can u help me with COLOR signatures Rofl thx Yea im like abyss and bright green sash :D I think you have to edit in source mode for your profile page. NickyTalk Signature Thx briggs the signature worked but can u tell me how to make won like ur dont worry ill make mine different colors :pBilly Pugshout 13:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ahh sry forgot to save preferences lol did i do it? [Billy Pugshout] 13:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ty ty for signature help [[Billy Pugshout]] 13:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ??? did it work? 13:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Billy Pugshout Hi Idk if u know what the revanent cannon ram is but is have infinite fury and fury boost + 1. Me, Jack Will Swordfurry, and Jack Treasurebowers would like to know if u would play CD with us. We are very talented at this mini game and we know u are too. If u would like to get to level 50 and get this ram message me back. Hey guys, ill play cd with you guys to help you get the revenant ram. I still need it too! But I dont know who this is. Next time leave your signature. BriggsTalk 15:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sailing loot Hey Briggs is that picture of your loot sailing done with photoshop or can you actually keep looting till you have only loot skulls? i mean does it replace royal chests or something please tell me. Callico Jack 01:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Make a Gallery Hey briggs, its me mat. just wondering could u make my page like urs with the gallery and everything lined up, lol. we need some help. please respond if u can help. thx, Mat MM&WB 11:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Hey Briggs thanks it looks great i guess ill add the captions today after football practice anyways thanks again and cya 11:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Mac Phase Files *1.Do Numbers 1-3 on Gamer's Guide. *2.Open Finder and go to Applications *3.Right Click the game's app and click show package contents. *4.Then open the folders in this order: Contents > MacOS *5.Do numbers 7 and 8 on Gamer's Guide or copy the entire app (which is what I did :D) *6.Search for multify and pview in finder and copy them into your phase files folder. *7. Open Finder and search for Terminal. *8.Open Terminal and type cd /users/admin/desktop/PiratesOnline.app/contents/MacOS and press enter. *9.after that type ./multify -x -f phase_2.mf and a folder for the files should pop up. *10. To open .bam files use pview. Ex: ./pview phase_5/models/islands/xxx.bam Hope that helped u! :) --Dent 01:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hull Ripper Hey Briggs it's BIlly just wondering if there was a template for "Hull Ripper" if there is write back on my page, thanks! BillyTalk 22:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC). Cropping Well, I crop my pictures with powerpoint 2010 so if you have that downloaded you go to "PICTURE TOOLS" and then all the way to the left is a button called "REMOVE BACKGROUND". Then you can crop the images Capt Shruikan 00:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) In order for it to work you need to capitalize contents and download Panda3D SDK for Developers (as said on the Gamer's Guide) --''Dent--Talk'' 11:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Weapon pictures Briggs when you are adding the photo's of weapons make sure they're not blurry like the Tribal Throwing Knife picture you added. Its a little hard to see, since its a wee bit blurry. Thanks for adding the pictures to pages, we kind of needed them so weapons pages all looked the same. If you could could you redo that one I mentioned thanks! Ella StormTalk 00:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Briggs are you taking these from the cards or right out of the phase files. I tested a picture and ok what I use is a program called Gimp 2.6 very good, takes some time to figure out. I took the picture and took a very large sized weapon crad with that weapon. Make sure the card you use is 300+ by 340 or so+. This will make sure its not too small when yo crop it out and will get a good sized picture of the weapon. Make sure that the edges are smooth not like the handle on this picture I did where its all jagged. Make sure to also crop the picture and make it transparent. I took the Survival Throwing Knives and got this picture you can use it if you like. Just rename it as the one you used for your other picture and then upload it over the other one which it will then apply to all pictures that use that photo and replace it with this one, clean up the edge if you would first. Thanks! Ella StormTalk 01:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Images Hey Briggs, You've been doing a lot of work adding weapon pics to pages. Where are you getting the images? The pictures that we've added up to this point have been from the phase files. Phase File pictures are of better quality and can be viewed close up, giving detail that can't be seen just from viewing the card. Some of the pictures you've been adding don't give a clearer/better view. If they don't, then there isn't reason to leave the same picture on the page, twice. It's a lot of work to crop images from the background, and I don't want you spending time doing that if the images isn't any clearer than the card. Btw, I do have some phase file weapons cropped that I haven't added yet. Mostly staves I think. I might have a few guns. If you have any questions contact me on my talk page. Thanks. NickyLinneaTalk 13:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Briggs I'm not good with phase files and all but I suggest checking out this blog or talking to Dent about it. Ella StormTalk 23:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hi this francis am i online, because my friend is on my pirate.so yea, tell me asap bye lolFrancis223 23:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) thats weird i still cant get online,we bye Francis223 23:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that is a good idea. I think Tama first came up with it and right now the POTCO Players Wiki is a little angry with users using their coding. I’ll have to get permission to use it and I doubt the Admins will say yes. Plus we don't need a template for one person. Make a blog suggesting your idea to the community, and it might get approved by an Admin. That is also a rule here; I can’t really make a template here without proper authorization. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hey Stopping by to say Hi. I've seen you around several times, but never said anything. I believe this is you on test. J.R. Imp 04:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I never said anything, but we can meet up later if you want. I'm still on the same ship and but will likely be getting off when it ports though. Re:Nickname Yeah, its correct. --''Dent--Talk'' 22:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC)